RH Season 3 Episode 1 The Love of a Woman
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: After an alternate season 2 finale where no one died. Robin and Marian, Will and Djac are married and in sherwood with the gang. A plan by the sheriff to kill them all involves Marians Uncle from Yorkshire ROBINxMARIAN
1. Chapter 1

"Bless you Master." The old woman stretched up to her full height to kiss Robin gently on the cheek. He still had to bend at the waist to allow her to do so, but he smiled as he did it. He stroked her arm and turned to the next woman he and his gang had handed money to.

"May we be worthy Robin?" She said earnestly and grabbed his bicep with one hand.

He smiled and patted his hand over it to get her to release her grip, "You are indeed, you are."

Robin turned to see the rest of his group, his _friends_ handing out money to all the families of Knighton. They were not in the village itself, more in the outlying part near a large farm.

There were only nine or so families living in the houses there, but every one of them benefitted from his gangs work.

His eyes settled on Marian, who was crouched in front of a woman who had her hands on either one of her children's shoulders.

Both could have been no older than seven, and were at just over Marian's eye level.

They must have been twins, for both had light hair and wide blue eyes.

He walked a few steps so he could hear what his wife was saying.

"And what are your names?" Her voice was gently running over her words like flowing water.

"Robert." The boy answered almost immediately. He possessed a self assurance Robin doubted even he had had at that age.

The girl looked at her mother, then at her brother, who rolled his eyes when she remained silent.

"This is Kate, she doesn't say much."

Marian smiled and looked at Kate only. "Oh but I bet that means you listen to everything isn't that right?" She laughed quietly and the young girl smiled.

Robin watched as Marian winked, "It is not an awful quality to have. In later life you will find it very useful I am sure."

The children's eyes were locked on her as she shifted to reach behind her. She unfolded her hands to reveal a bag of money. The average size they gave to every family. No one got any more than anyone else, no one any less.

He watched as Kate and Robert's eyes went wide and they both looked up at their mother in sync.

"My name is Marian." She said and smiled at the children.

"I knew it!" Roberts cry made Robin chuckle to himself. He stood with his arms folded watching the scene before him.

"Are you married to Robin Hood?" Kate's voice was timid, but it carried over both her mothers and Marian's laughter.

A smile played on Robin's mouth as he saw Marian unwrap her left hand from around the money sack and show Kate the ring on her finger.

"Wow." Kate peered closely at it and then smiled at Marian.

"It is beautiful." She said seriously.

Her mother and Marian laughed again. Robert was examining the money that Marian had given him.

"Well thank you." Marian laughed, "You both need to be good for your mother okay, until we come next week, can you do that for me?"

Both children nodded as though their lives depended on it.

Marian chuckled, "Thank you."

She stood and smiled at the woman before her.

"Thank you my lady." She smiled at Marian.

Robin watched as his wife looked back down at the children and then back up at the woman.

"It's just Marian now." She was serious.

The woman shook her head instantly, "Never. You are the lady of the manor, and you are lady of Locksley as well. Never let anyone tell you otherwise... my lady." She added at the end, remembering her station beneath the woman before her.

Marian smiled, "Thank you... Mary." She finally remembered the woman's name.

Mary too grinned, "You are most welcome my lady."

Robin straightened as his wife turned and walked towards him. He extended his hand and she took it willingly.

He turned them to walk towards the awaiting gang who were stood at the edge of the village.

"You know..." Robin's words were cut off by the sound of loud horse hooves and a stallion neighing.

Marian was pulled into the shadows of Mary's hut by Robin. She was held tight against her chest, one of his hands on the small of her back, the other pressed against the house by his hip, level with his knife.

They watched as several horses, all mounted by guards rode past.

Robins eyes narrowed as they stopped before the burnt down manor.

The shell had been groomed for pieces of useful wood and pieces that would still burn by the people. As hard as this had been for Marian at the time, they all knew that times were hard.

It was a small satisfaction to Marian that even her destroyed home could help people.

Mary and her children remained outside, watching as the men dismounted.

The man at the front of the group, atop a white stallion was wearing dark purple robes and was vaguely familiar to both the hidden outlaws.

He was no older than Robin, and his eyes burned with deep emotion.

Robin glanced over his shoulder to see his gang crouched in the tall grass some way away.

They were safe as long as they remained hidden, of that much he was sure.

The men were still surveying the burnt manor.

The outlaws watched as the man in purple turned and paused when he was facing them.

"You there!"

Robin froze as did Marian as they turned and walked over directly towards them.

As his fingers tightened around the hilt of his knife, Robin held his wife tighter to him.

Their excursions in the Holy land meant he had become fiercely protective of his wife, even though they had all survived, Will and Djac had been married, and it was all as good as it could be.

"My lord?" Marys voice made them all relax.

True to their thoughts, Robin and Marian both glanced to see the man in purple stood towering over her.

Kate and Robert were tight to their mothers side. They looked up at the man with wide eyes.

Marian looked down to see Kate's eyes on her.

Silently, she shook her head.

The child seemed to understand that she and her husband must remain hidden, as she looked up at her mother, and then at the man before them.

"Can you tell me what happened to the manor?" He demanded.

Mary was stiff with politeness, "There was a fire my lord. The lady and lord stayed in the castle until his death. She married the former Lord of Locksley; none of us know exactly where they are now."

"Does she come often?" His tone was harsh. Neither Robin nor Marian liked it.

Mary however, used to speaking politely to people above her station and above her care nodded. "Sometimes yes, although her visits are too scarce for me to predict when she will come next." She had anticipated his next question.

Her answer however, seemed to displease the man in purple.

His eyes narrowed and he reached harshly into his pocket and thrust a letter at her.

"I trust I can give you this." He spat as Mary took it from him.

"Keep it for the Lady when she next returns. It is important." With that he turned on his heels and marched towards his horse.

No one breathed as they galloped away.

When Robin an Marian immerged from their hiding place, as he other outlaws did, Mary was waiting for them.

Marian walked forwards and took the letter from the woman.

"I'm not being funny, but it can't have been that important for him to leave it with a wench." Alan said. Robin glared at him and he turned to Mary.

"No offense."

Mary paid him no mind and her eyes turned to Marian, who was staring at the letter in her hands.

"Marian?" Robin's voice was anxious. He appeared at her side and ran one hand through the back of her hair.

She swallowed and turned it over to show him the seal.

Robin froze and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"It's from my Uncle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Nottingham Castle –The Sheriff's Quarters**

"Guisborne." Vaisey snapped.

His lieutenant looked up at him with tired eyes. It was nearing noon, and neither had taken much rest the night before.

"_What_ is the matter huh?" The Sheriff clapped his hands together not an inch from Guys face.

Guisborne flinched back slightly and grunted, sitting up straighter in the fur lined carriage.

He tried not to dwell on it, but it was too hard to ignore.

The last time he had been in this carriage, _she_ had sat opposite him.

Yes there had been clear betrayal on her face, outrage at him and hurt, hurt that he was going to kill the king.

Those were the emotions he was sure had been on his own expression when they had crossed paths again in the square, as the king laid injured not a few metres away.

Her eyes, wide and innocent, so _pure_ they burned his very soul.

She may have been free, free from marriage and her father; but Guy knew she would never be his.

The words she spoke had finished him, shredded the part of him that he thought would be redeemed.

He had wanted to give her everything, everything he himself wanted but...

All she wanted was _him._

Hood.

The man she would wait five years for, the man she would risk her life for, and indeed she had.

What condition she was in after he had injured her Guy did not know, nor did he want to care.

All he knew was that she lived in Sherwood with his enemy.

The Sheriff knew what he was thinking.

"Guisborne." He sighed as though he were talking to a child of much younger years than Guy himself had.

"Your _leper_ friend is married to Robin _Hood_ now um?" He raised one eyebrow, "That makes her an _outlaw_, a _traitor_." He hissed.

Guy looked at him with hard eyes; they were cold, as was his heart.

"Grow up Guisborne." He sneered. "She was the _night-watchman_, which makes her as dangerous as our outlaw friend."

He leant back in his seat and clapped his hands together, "Lord Geoffrey of Thorne is the only living relative she has so..." a glint lit up his eyes.

"Good will to all men and all of that... Let's go catch an outlaw."

**The Outlaws Camp**

"I didn't even know you _had_ an Uncle." Much commented as he handed Marian her lunch. She nodded and set the bowl in her lap.

"He is my father's younger brother. I spent some summers with him when I was younger but no more than that, they were never very close." She said.

Much muttered something that no one really heard and sat himself on the next log to Marian, his own lunch in his lap.

Everyone began eating except Robin, who was sat fletching one of his arrows.

His movement were jagged and he had said little more than three words since they had got back to camp.

His lunch was discarded by his feet. Much paid it no mind, although it _infuriated_ Marian.

The only sound for a few moments was the sound of Robins fletching, and the absorption of soup by the outlaws.

"What does the letter actually say?" Will asked, genuinely interested.

It went unnoticed by Marian that Robin's eyes snapped up to glare at Will before going back down to his work.

Marian unfolded the letter from the pocket of her breeches and handed her finished bowl back to Much, who had stood to take them all away.

"Dear Lady Marian. It is my greatest regret to hear about the death of your father. Your Aunt and I also here that you have found a husband, the outlaw and former Lord of Locksley if the rumours are true. I invite you to join me and your Aunt in a celebration of the approaching festive season. We expect you and your husband's immediate arrival. We wish to bless you both, yours sincerely Lord Geoffrey of Thorne."

There was silence for a minute before Much spoke up, his eyes having looked around to found no one else confused finally settled on Marian. "_Thorne_?"

"He lives in Yorkshire Much. It is no more than a day's ride away." She explained and her eyes flashed to Robin who was making it very clear he was ignoring her.

Marian opened her mouth to shout at him in utter outrage at his behaviour but was cut off.

Alan let out a low whistle, "A _Yorkshire_ party. I have heard they do things better down there, I'm coming..." He looked sideways at Robin but turned to Marian.

"If that's okay?" He asked and she nodded.

She looked around, "We can all go..."

"None of us are going." Robin spoke for the first time.

"What?" Marian gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

He put his fletching down and gestured to her with one hand.

"Don't you think they'll be a little shocked to see you like this... an _outlaw_ and married to me... _as_ an outlaw?" He demanded.

"He knows I am married to you as an outlaw, it said in the letter!" She did not like this tone one bit, which accounted for her firm response.

However she managed to speak to him in a calm voice regardless, "It is not really surprising that he knows we are married. He attended our first engagement party, and no doubt news of my demise to live with you here has reached him. After all I think that he is my only living relative. Perhaps if Knighton had still been upright he would have taken it for his wealth." She tried to say firmly, although her tone at the end turned sad.

Her husband merely grunted.

She looked back up at him, her eyes hardening and his sparkled with a challenge. ""I think it is understandable that they may be a bit surprised, but he is my _Uncle_ Robin, and they will want to see you as well."

"Oh of course." Robin scoffed sarcastically and stood, "Somehow I don't think I will be welcome at the country club!" He rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

Marian was hurt, "Will you _stop_ it they are not like that. You were a lord once if you remember."

Robin opened his mouth the snap back when she spoke again, "you could just give them a chance."

"Oh to do what, hang me on their gallows?"

"Robin." Marian was exasperated, she held her hands open in a gesture. "They just want to give you their blessing."

Robin groaned and looked down, "Oh this is good, now I need their blessing?" He demanded.

Marian stood, "Well if you want to be a part of this family yes!"

His arms opened, "And who said I wanted to be a part of this family?"

"You did!" she snapped and held her left hand up, "When you _married_ me."

"Well there's some fine print for you." Robin muttered and every other person in the room bar Marian cringed.

"So that's it?" Marian was so mad she felt tears in her eyes. They dried when she started yelling though, her tone altering to match his, "You won't come."

"Look it's a bad idea." Robin's hands smacked together, "we are not going and that is _final_!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Doncaster – Yorkshire –Thorne Manor**

Lord Geoffrey of Thorne paced up and down the length of the hall of his manor.

His silver robes swished about him as he moved. His limbs moved almost stiffly, and his eyes were locked on the ground a pace in front of his feet.

Lady Alexandra sat in a stiff backed chair by the fire place. Her hands gently caressed the carved arm rests of the wooden chair as she watched her husband.

It was a few moments before she sighed, "Please be still Geoffrey you will make yourself ill."

He seemed to not hear her. Instead he muttered as he walked, "He should be here by now, what if he could not deliver it, what if..."

His ramblings were interrupted as there came the sound of a horse neighing.

Geoffrey ceased his walking instantly, as heavy footsteps approached and a man in deep purple roes appeared in his sight.

"Jasper." He sighed, "Thank heavens. Did you deliver it?"

Jasper nodded and removed his gloves, thrusting them at a nearby serving girl.

When Jasper offered in further explanation Geoffrey's impatience rose.  
>"Well?" He demanded, "What happened, did you see her?"<p>

Jasper shook his head this time and sat in the chair opposite Lady Alexandra.

Geoffrey's eye twitched, "Hood?"

Again Jasper shook his head. "The wench I spoke too told me she was with him. I left the letter with her."

Geoffrey's eyes snapped to glare at Jasper, "What?"

His tone has Jasper stiffening, "The woman said that the lady Marian visits often and I thought..."

"No..." Geoffrey sneered. "You can't think, and more to the point I do not _pay_ you to _think_."

Jasper was frozen as Geoffrey bent slightly to snap in his face, "next time you find yourself _thinking_ Jasper I suggest you _think_ that you shouldn't be _thinking._"

Geoffrey pushed himself roughly away from Jasper, using the arm rest of the chair to do so.

He let out an angry sigh and began pacing again.

Lady Alexandra looked from Jasper to her husband. "My dear we know that Hood goes to the villages regularly. We also know that she is with Hood."

Her second statement earnt a huff of anger from Geoffrey, who was stood with his arms folded, glaring out of a window with his back to her and Jasper.

She too sighed, "She will be here, with Hood." She tried to smile, "Have hope that..."

"That _what_?" Geoffrey spun around. For a man of his age, he appeared to have cared for himself far better than his brother.

"Robin of Locksley lost his lands, his title _everything_ to champion the poor." Geoffrey's voice rose, "It is that foolishness that killed my brother and drives my only relative to live in the forest with him as his wife." He snapped.

He took a deep breath and glared at his wife and Jasper.

"This cannot fail." He said in a low voice. "Vaisey arrives at the castle before the end of the day. He leaves Tuesday that gives us four days to..." He sighed.

"He with have my lands if not my life if I cannot give him what he wants." He straightened.

Alexandra's eyes widened, "Surely you do not mean... Geoffrey surely..."

Geoffrey nodded curtly once and swallowed.

"We must deliver him Robin, Marian and his gang before the Monday sun has set."

**The Old North Road – Between Nottingham and Doncaster**

The gang was making its way towards Doncaster, having managed to commandeer enough horses for one each.

Everyone had been surprised when Robin had made no attempt to get Marian share his steed. It was common knowledge that it was one of his favourite things to do, sharing a mount with his wife.

Even Marian herself had seemed slightly taken aback when he handed her the reigns to a horse and then moved and mounted his own.

In a way though she was unsurprised, they had said no kind words to one another since he had been overruled on going to visit her uncle.

She accepted his thoughts that it could be a trap, but what was so wrong with her only relative, one she hadn't seen in years, wanting to see her.

She doubted her Uncle was a black knight of any kind, she would have seen or heard him in Nottingham had he been, and his name had not been on the pact.

The villagers could manage without them for a few days. It would be under a week, and she knew that it would do all of them some good to take time away from the forest.

Even Robin she thought would benefit from it, even if he would be the hardest one to convince.

The sky was turning dark and Marian looked up from where she had been fiddling with her horses mane to see Robin turned slightly in his saddle.

"There is an inn three miles ahead. We should make it there before nightfall." He stated.

Alan laughed loudly, "A night in an inn, with serving girls, this trip just gets better!"

Robin glared at him before turning to John who spoke next.

"We have no money for lodgings Robin."

Marian watched as her husband reached inside the bag attached to his saddle and pulled out several bags of money. She knew for almost certain that there were more in there.

"You really thought I was going to meet my wife's family without _anything_ to show for myself." Robins tone was clearly sarcastic, although there was biting malicious edge that made Marian bristle as his eyes glanced to her before away again.

She bit her tongue to stop herself from shouting at him there and then.

It remained quiet as they arrived at the Inn.

A stable boy exited and took the money gave him and rushed inside to tell the inn keeper to prepare three rooms.

As Marian slid off her horse she found herself side by side with Robin, whose own horse was being led into the stables by the boy who had taken their money.

She found at times like these that it was easier to claim the higher ground by being civil to Robin. In an argument though she knew Robin would quite happily ignore her, because he was more childish than she.

"Why three rooms?" She asked.

He looked down at her before back up again as he walked towards the inn after the gang. She fell in stride beside him.

"One for Much, John and Alan, then there is Will and Djac, and then you and me." He stopped in the doorway, resting one hand across the door to stop her entering.

She glared up at him as he bent down to say to her, "Or did you think I was too mad at you to share your bed."

She smirked at him, "If there is one thing I know about you Robin, it is that there is no emotion in the world which would keep you from sharing my _bed_." She snapped and pushed his arm out of the way, leaving a momentarily stunned Robin on the doorstep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Doncaster – Yorkshire –Doncaster Castle**

Two large oak doors opened and Vaisey strode in. Guisborne was a step behind with his arms folded, his black leather garments were wet with rain, and parts of them gleamed in the candle light.

Lord Geoffrey looked up at them and let out a nervous smile.

"My Lord Sheriff it is good to see you, I trust your journey was..."

"Oh la di da de da..." Vaisey muttered and Lord Geoffrey blinked. Guisborne rolled his eyes and let out a small grunt, shaking his head as Vaisey almost swept around the room.

He ran his fingers over a desk top just as Geoffrey opened his mouth again.

"The Sheriff of Doncaster is away until tomorrow, he will return before noon. But the entire castle staff has been briefed about your stay so there should be no problems."

He was shocked to see Vaisey smile, "Oh I should hope so."

The Sheriff took a step closer to Geoffrey, "But then 'no problems' means something else will surely happen this weekend, apart for me remaining cooped up in this castle playing party games with a load of fat Yorkshire nobles."

Geoffrey swallowed, "Indeed my Lord."

Vaisey sneered, "So you know what I want you to do?"

Geoffrey nodded slowly and took a stuttering breath in before he spoke.

"Capture Robin Hood, his wife and his gang and kill them all."

A grin spread over the Sheriff's face, "_Precisely._"

**The Rising Sun Tavern – The Old North Road – Between Nottingham and Doncaster**

It was loud in the tavern, people were dancing and singing. With just over a week until Christmas, people were taking the time to be merry. They were happy.

Alan and Will were dancing with Marian and Djac. Everyone was stood in a large circle, skipping around the room, laughing along to the minstrels who were playing somewhat drunkenly in the corner.

Much had found himself a quiet wench who was intent of serving him all the food he could eat. Robin hoped that she would not be caught by the land lord, for he knew that Much had no means of paying should the lane lord demand it. The only money they had was that which Robin had brought with them, and thanks to Alan's excursions, it was fast dwindling.

Robin was pleased that he had thought to pay for their lodgings up front.

To no avail had Robin tried to warn Alan away from the mead, telling him that they had an early morning and a long ride seemed to have fallen on deaf ears.

Will had his hands on Djac, and the two of them had smiles plastered on their faces.

As did Alan and Marian, who were holding hands, but only because the dance so required it.

Robin watched from a table in the corner as she grinned and laughed.

He could not remember, but he knew that not in a long time had he seen her so happy.

Robin sighed sadly and looked down at the nearly full cup of mead in front of him.

John sat opposite him, watching his leader who had a mournful expression on his face.

Robin had his arms folded on the table, leaning his weight on them and scowling at the table top.

"This is a bad idea John." Robin muttered and John only just heard him over the laughter, cheers and music.

John did not say anything, he just watched as Robin laughed one without humour and ran his hands down his face.

His head came to rest in his hands, his elbows on the table. He sighed.

"Every part of me is telling me that this is wrong. She receives an invitation out of the blue from a man she is neither close too nor has seen in years." He shook his head but his hands remained supporting it.

"What if it is a trap?" This time Robin looked up at John who simply grunted.

"Then we will fight and escape as we always do." He said simply.

Robin scoffed and shook his head, looking over to where Marian was laughing with Djac.

"Robin." John having followed his leader's eyesight spoke, causing Robin to look in his direction once again.

"Do not go into this with such negative thoughts." He sighed, "It is costing you dear time with Marian. This is time away from the camp where no one knows us. It is nearly Christmas; this should be your time to be happy."

Robin took a moment before sighing, smiling and nodded all in what seemed to be the same moment. "Thank you."

John smiled and nodded, watching as Robin looked back over at his wife, but this time he froze.

The larger man followed the archer's eyes and narrowed, before flicking back to Robins furious expression.

There stood Marian, a few metres away from Will, Djac and Alan in the large and filled room.

A man they did not know was stood over her, sneering things Robin did not what to know in her face.

He watched as the man put his hands on his shoulders, and seemed to press hard, for Marian struggled and wince in his grip.

The corners of Robin's vision began to turn red.

"Robin..." John warned but he was already on his feet.

He wormed his way through the crowd, and was only a few paces away when Marians eyes finally met his.

She seemed worried, but also relieved to see him.

They turned more of the first when she realised the Robin was now able to hear what the man was saying.

"Come on little lady just one dance, a fine example like you shouldn't be in a tavern like this... Unless you work here." He chuckled, "How much is it for a good time then?"

He stopped when a hand came down on his shoulder.

The man turned to see Robin, who was glaring profoundly.

Marian watched as the man grunted, "What do you want? This wench is mine go get your own."

Robin chuckled darkly through his teeth, "I don't think so."

The man turned with Marian still in his grip so he could look at Robin. "I like this one, she is spirited."

Robin nodded, his hand tightening on the man's shoulder, "That she is. Tell me sir can you tell me your name?"

The man grunted once again, "Gregory?"

Robin nodded, "I see."

Gregory's eyes narrowed, "And who are you?"

Robin's eyes glinted, "Her husband."

His right fist made contact with Gregory's jaw in such a swift motion the man had no time to process it. He swayed on his feet and slumped forwards. Robin pulled Marian out of his still strong grip and out of the way as he fell with a crash again a table and then onto the floor.

There was no pause in the dancing or music, it was too loud to allow people to hear the conversation.

Marian was against his chest in shi arms. His hands rested on the small of her back, hers were balled into fists on his chest.

"Are you alright?" Robin's voice was soft, but she heard it over the laughter in the room as if it were the only sound in the world.

She looked up at him and nodded, "Thank you."

He grinned, "Well what kind of husband would I be if I let other men touch you, it hardly seems fair."

She did not want to, but she found that she also was smiling.

"And I am sorry." The four words he said next surprised her. It must have been evident on her face, for he started to explain himself.

"I realise that although we are doing something I never would, that you are right. He is your Uncle and I should respect that, he is also a tie to your father, something I should not ask you to choose me over." He gently reached up to cup her cheek, and she rested her head firmly against it.

"I also think that this is time I do not want to waste arguing. Christmas is not far away, and I do not know what time I will get to spend with you before then."

She smiled, "truce?"

He nodded, "Yes. Truce."

She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth to his. His own hands fell to her waist and remained there even when she pulled apart.

Her eyes glinted mischievously, "So my dear husband, would you like to dance?"

To her dismay Robin shook his head.

Her eyes narrowed but he bent his head to whisper in her ear, "Time is precious Marian, if you catch my drift."

She froze and blushed in unison and giggled as he wrapped his arms tight around her middle and lifted her up, spinning her as she laughed.

In a dark corner on the other side of the inn, a man in deep purple with creased eyes stood from his seat and walked to the inn door.

He paused to glance over his shoulder at the giggling couple who ran hand in hand towards the inn stairs, before the man stopped and swept his wife over his shoulder, her laughing louder as he carried her up and out of sight.

Jasper smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Doncaster – Yorkshire –Thorne Manor**

"Are you sure?" Lord Geoffrey demanded.

Jasper nodded, "It was definitely them. They were all there, Robin and Marian, the manservant, the big man, the two others and the Saracen."

Geoffrey scoffed, "How predictable." He turned back to Jasper, "How long?"

"From the Inn it is no more than half a day's ride. We must be ready." With a nod Jasper was dismissed.

Lady Alexandra stood from where she had been sat to walk to stand in front of her husband who was doing up his outer robe.

His hands shook and she knew that the age was doing nothing for his health. She gently covered his hands with hers until they fell away, allowing her to assist him in dressing against the weather.

He could sense something was troubling her.

"What is it?" He asked.

She looked up at him sadly, "Must we really kill them all. Geoffrey surely Marian... she is our niece."

"She has disgraced the family name. I always knew nothing good would come of that child. She was always too much like her mother brazen and bold." He scoffed, "Good residence I say."  
>"Geoffrey." Alexandra gasped.<p>

He grunted and stalked passed her, the doors slamming behind him loudly, leaving her stood in the hall on her own.

**The Rising Sun Tavern – The Old North Road – Between Nottingham and Doncaster**

Robin cracked open one of his eyes as his wife let out a small sigh.

Whether it was from content at being safe in a warm bed, at being wrapped in his arms, or displeasure at having woken in the first place Robin was unsure.

He doubted that it would be the third, as he watched as she rubbed her cheek against his chest, the arm that was draped over his middle squeezed her to him tighter, and she smiled slightly.

Her eyes remained closed, and some of her hair had fallen over her eyes, but she looked happy.

Robin reached with the arm that wasn't wrapped around her back holding her to him to brush the hair away from her face.

She shifted slightly in his embrace, letting out a breath which tickled his neck from the angle of her head, where it rested on his shoulder.

Her other arm was tucked in-between them, and he could feel her wedding ring digging slightly into his side.

Not that he really cared, it was proof that she was his, not to own, but to protect and look after.

The distinction was one that he was sure to make clear to Marian at all times, he knew she did not like being _owned_ in any way, and it was an argument he found he could avoid by saying such things.

"Marian." He breathed, running the hand that was not on her hip atop the covers through her hair.

She mumbled something in thick sleep and he moved his head to kiss her nose, "Marian?"

Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal her clear grey eyes.

She sighed and almost moaned, pulling herself closer to him, "What?"

He chuckled, "We should get up soon my love, if we wish to make it to your uncles before nightfall."

She had her eyes closed again, and had not moved from her original position, "It is not that far a ride."

Robin chuckled at the back of his throat, "No, but I fear that it may take that long. Other members of the gang drank for more than is healthy, and I fear that the normal speed of the horses we take may cause them to be most ill indeed."  
>She giggled quietly, but it was muffled by his chest. He could feel her smile.<p>

He squeezed her gently and shook her at the same force, "Come on, get up my love."

She groaned and pushed herself away from him, but instead of sitting as Robin did, she rolled onto her other side away from him, tucking both her arms, bent at the elbow, under her head.

He sighed and ran one hand through his hair. He then looked around the room for a moment before his eyes landed on what he wanted.

He turned so he was facing the same way as Marian. He propped himself up on one arm with his chest pressing into her back. He reached across her to the small table at the side of their bed and picked up the pouch he wanted.

He smiled to himself and climbed out of bed, getting up and walking around to the other side of the bed. It was cold under his bare feet, and the thin white shirt he had worn under his hooded jacket offered no protection against the cold. His breeches were the same.

He knelt down by the bed, resting his elbows and forearms on top of the mattress and covers. His wife was on her side facing him, her eyes stubbornly closed, although Robin knew she was awake.

He knelt up further to press his lips to hers gently.

It caught her by surprise and her eyes snapped open.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he pressed something into her hands.

She looked down to see a small purple drawstring bag in her hands.

Her eyes went up to meet her husbands, "Robin it is not yet Christmas."

"Just open it." He seemed excited, yet almost apprehensive.

She propped herself up on one arm slightly to open the package. She pulled the strings and tipped it into her right palm.

She gasped at what she saw.

A small silver ring was in her hand, with a diamond and purple stone set in the engraved flowers along the top of the band.

"Robin..." She whispered and happy tears filled her eyes.

He swallowed back his own tears, "I am sorry I did not have it for you on the day. I could not remember where I had hidden it after I returned. I kept it with me at all times I promise."

Marian stared down at the ring he had given her when they got engaged before he went away to fight in the wars.

She sniffed and fingered the ring, "I thought that it had been lost after I had thrown it after you. I spent hours looking for it in the meadow you know?"  
>He could not stop his chuckle but she laughed with him.<p>

She extended her left hand slightly and he caught it.

"Let me." He breathed and she looked up at him smiling.

He gently slid the ring that adorned her left hand off of her finger, before picking up the ring he had just given her.

"It was made for this purpose." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

He slid it all the way on her finger and smiled up at her. "It suits you."

She smiled back at him, "I waited nearly seven years for it. It had better."

Suddenly Robin's lips were against hers. He rolled her onto her back, and she could feel every contour of his body against hers.

Her hands cupped his face as he pulled back to smile at her.

She ran her thumbs over his jaw bones, smiling when she showed her wedding ring, the ring he had always intended for her to wear as her wedding band, glistened on her hand.

"I love you." He whispered, "Never forget that."

She smiled, "I love you too."

He grinned at the knowledge of it, and his lips once against pressed to hers.

**Hey guys, so a BIG thank you to nightwatchman9891 for her support and patience as she waited for me to upload this story. Also a shout out to muchbeddled for their support as well!**

**Thank you as well to the anonymous reviewer! **

**Please continue to read all of you lovely people out there.**

**Yes so this chapter had a gift giving theme because it is my birthday ;)**

**(Also have you noticed that I am more RobinxMarian than anything else?... if you hadn't you must have been reading something else ;) )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Doncaster – Yorkshire –Doncaster Castle**

Vaisey was rocking in his chair, one of his feet resting against the edge of the desk he sat at.

Guisborne was stood with his arms folded looking out of an arrow slit window over the courtyard below.

Doncaster was much like Nottingham, although he found the serfs to be louder, more unruly. He sniffed in through his nose harshly, that would change if Vaisey or he were in charge he was sure.

From what Guy had seen of the Lords of the area, it was that they were all out for their own good.

Unlike the council of nobles he belonged too, who all worked as a kind of mismatched team, all with some king of hatred of the Sheriff, the nobles here were all as conniving as he.

They all thirsted for power.

No wonder the Sheriff was certain that Lord Geoffrey would make good on his promise, there was something about everyone here, the qualities they had were ones Guy recognised inside him.

"Guisborne?" The Sheriff had evidently been speaking to him, but he had not heard.

"Pardon me my lord?" Guy turned with his arms still folded to look at Vaisey.

"You are not dwelling are you Gizzy?" He demanded, "Dwelling on the fact that come Tuesday your leper friend may well be dead?"

Guys face hardened, "She made her own bed with Hood my lord. It is my simple wish that she lie in it for good."

Vaisey grinned, "You are leaning."

Guy nodded once, before storming from the room.

**The Rising Sun Tavern – The Old North Road – Between Nottingham and Doncaster**

"Master will you hurry up?" Much demanded, knocking once more on the door to the room Robin and Marian had shared the night before.

All dressed in simple yet slightly more respectable clothes, the outlaw men were waiting around for their leader to exit his room.

It had been Djac's idea that they should dress smartly to impress Marian's uncle. The girls had seen no problem with this, Djac to everyone's surprise was looking forward to it.

She could not forget the way Will had looked at her the last time she had worn and English woman's dress.

Djac and Marian were waiting for them outside.

Alan sighed in frustration and knocked again on the door, which made his head pound.

He winced, "Mate I ain't being funny but it does _not_ take you _that_ long to but some fancy gear on."

Just at that moment the door opened and Robin stepped out.

He was wearing his thin grey scarf, his white tunic and breeches along with his blue leather waistcoat. Much had never understood why he couldn't just dress nicely like any other lord.

His Saracen sword and hunting knife were hanging on his belt by his hips.

Robin looked between them all, "What?"

Alan was trying not to laugh, "You look like a servant."

Robin smirked at him and Much let an exasperated sigh, "Master you told Marian you would dress like you used too... like a lord..."

"And I am doing!" Robin shouted, "This is what I used to wear all the time." He did not really understand what all the fuss was about.

"Me, I am dressed like a fool." John grumbled.

Robin rolled his eyes and marched down the stairs, "Come on!"

The rest of the gang scurried behind him as he marched through the tavern, but when he entered the courtyard and he saw his wife, he stopped dead.

Marian was sat atop the white horse he had made her ride on the way here, but this time she rode side saddle, something she detested he knew.

The forest green dress she wore was stunning.

It was low at the front, the bodice she wore made Robin's eyes shine in delight.

He walked towards her, and she looked down at him, her eyes glistening when she saw him.

She smiled down at him and he grinned, stepping into the stirrup she had vacated for him with one foot. He pushed himself so he was at eyelevel with her and kissed her gently. She giggled and he winked.

"You look stunning my love."

She found herself trying not to blush, "And you look like you always do, boyish and charming."

He took a moment to decide whether this was a compliment or not.

She saw this and chuckled, "And I love you for it."

His lips touched hers again, "I say that is a _very_ good thing."

"Hey you two!" Alan's shout was not easily missed.

Robin and Marian turned to see him wave sarcastically where he was atop his own horse, Robin remained in the stirrup.

"When you are about ready we can carry on. I for one would like to be in bed soon, I feel quite frail." Alan's posh voice was beginning to grate on Marian, but she chose to ignore it.

Robin chuckled and hopped down not without taking one more kiss from his wife.

She laughed as he got on his own horse and winked at her.

"Race you." She giggled and kicked her horse into a gallop, racing through the rest of the gang.

Robin beamed and followed suit.

Much could be heard grumbling after them. "Why do they always do this? Why do they always _always_ do this?"

**Doncaster – Yorkshire –Thorne Manor**

Lord Geoffrey walked briskly through his manor as soon as he heard the horses out in the courtyard. As he walked to stand looking out of the upper hall window, looking out at the people before him, the first thing he noticed was that they all appeared quite well dressed.

He saw a tall man, whom he knew to be John, stood with a smaller man and one he already knew from his brother's letters. Much was a faithful servant to Robin, and they were good friends.

Alan was one Edward had only mentioned a couple of times. As much as Lord Geoffrey had not been his brothers double, he knew that Edwards warning about the pickpocket should be heeded.

Geoffrey had resented his older brother for gaining the lands and title simply because he was older. That to a young Geoffrey had not seemed fair, but he had had to learn that life was not fair.

The knowledge that his wife was barren plagued Geoffrey's thoughts. The fact that his brother's daughter would most likely inherit his lands was troublesome enough.

It was also the fact that she was something he could never have and it was the fact that she was so willing to turn her back on everything that her father had wanted for her, a wealthy life, a home, a title.

She was so willing to do it because of Robin, the man she had been betrothed to at a young age, and had waited five years for.

Now she had followed him into the forest.

Geoffrey hoped that god could forgive him for what it was that the Sheriff had asked him to do.

But killing Robin and his gang would give him power beyond belief, something that his brother would now never be able to have.

Unfortunately, this meant that she, his niece and only niece, Marian, would have to die too.

Geoffrey watched as the man he assumed was Robin, for he was laughing loudly, stopped his horse beside the rest, dismounted and walked over to Marian.

Even though he had not seen her since she was a child Geoffrey knew that it was her. She was indeed her mother's doll, and Kate had been a beauty to behold.

Geoffrey watched as Robin crossed over to his wife and her horse. She smiled upon seeing him as he held his arms up and she rested her hands on his shoulders.

He gently lifted her down.

Geoffrey knew that it was not that she needed his help, just a romantic gesture from one man to one woman.

He saw them look up at the manor, so similar to Knighton hall and watched as Marian seemed to turn sad.

Robins hand went to rest on the small of her back and rubbed it gently.

She looked up at him and he kissed her temple, "Are you okay?" He murmured.

Marian nodded, "Thank you."

He smiled and offered her his arm, "My lady."

She smiled despite how nervous she was and let him lead her towards the hall. The Saracen woman, also dressed in her finery was on the arm of the young carpenter Geoffrey noted.

The other men followed and Geoffrey straightened when he felt a presence behind him.

Jasper sneered, "Ah, the outlaw's cometh."


	7. Chapter 7

**Doncaster – Yorkshire –Thorne Manor**

Robin let Marian step into the manor before him, but as soon as he was inside his hand went to the small of her back. It remained there as the man before him took in the gang behind him.

Robin was instantly struck by how much the man looked like Sir Edward.

Obviously his wife had been thinking the same thing, for he felt her stiffen and swallow. Robin gently ran his thumb along her spine a couple of times, all the while keeping his hand on her back.

"Uncle Geoffrey." Marian curtseyed slightly and Robin bowed.

The gang after a moments deliberation, bowed too.

When Robin straightened he was not exactly shocked to see his wife's uncle glaring at him.

"So _you_ are Robin _Hood_." He took a step towards him.

Robin nodded simply, "That I am."

"And you have taken my niece for your own, as it were." Geoffrey peered at Robin.

Marian watched as her husband nodded, she took his hand in her own and she squeezed it gently.

After a moment, he squeezed back.

"I am her husband yes." Robin finally answered.

Geoffrey scoffed quietly and straightened.

Marian looked around slightly and then spoke, gesturing to the men behind her.

"Uncle this is Much, Robin's former manservant when he was _lord_ and _earl_ Robin."She stressed, "This is John, Djac and..."

"I know who they are." Geoffrey snapped and Marians head whirled around to look back at him in shock.

Her uncle was seething it seemed. "This is Jasper." He barked and gestured over his shoulder at the man who was still in purple. He was the man who had inspected the Knighton hall ruins, the one who had left the letter with Mary and her children.

"He is my manservant, messenger and _friend_." The stress on the word made them all stiffen. Jasper seemed more to Robin like a glorified servant than a friend.

He was a little man promoted too far and Robin was sure of it.

It seemed to all of them that Jasper would be watching their every move.

Robin knew this was a bad idea he had _said_ as much.

"Dinner has been served in the hall. You will join me and then will be shown to your rooms." Geoffrey stated and turned on his heel, walking towards a set of doors at the end of the room.

The gang took a step to follow him and had made it nearly past the stairs when Jasper steppe out in front of Robin.

"Ah Robin of Locksley I thought I remembered you." He sneered.

Robin kept his head high, for he was slightly taller than Jasper that way, "Jasper."

Jasper's eyes darkened, "Use my title."  
>"You do not have one." Robin shot back firmly, "It was taken from you when you betrayed your king."<p>

Robin made to step around Jasper but the man blocked his way again.

More conscious of the woman on his arm than ever before, Robin bit back the urge to strike the man.

"You lost your lands, by choosing to fight _for_ the king. I think if anything that makes you more foolish than I am..." Jasper was cut off.  
>"My master gave up his lands to help the people." Much was outraged. Alan put a hand on his arm to subtly tell him to be quiet.<p>

Jasper cackled slightly at the back of his throat, "I remember you too."

"A crusader?" Djac whispered to Much who was on her left.

Much nodded, "He served in the private guard under Robin. Always trouble..."

Jasper chuckled again, "It seems I chose the wrong path in betraying the king." His eyes flitted to Marian who was staring up at him with judging eyes.

The whole situation confused her, here she was supposedly visiting her loving uncle, to find nothing but displeasure on the doorstep, and a man she clearly did not trust as her only living relatives right hand side.

Jasper smiled slightly, but it looked wrong on his face, "If I had known someone like you would wait for me if I was more like him," He gestured with his head to Robin, "I would have all but washed the kings feet... Aren't you a pretty one..." He raised one hand to touch Marian's cheek but a hand came down on his wrist, gripping it tightly.

Jasper laughed slightly to hide the pain that Robins hand had on him.

The outlaw pulled his arm so it was bent at the elbow between them.

His glare was murderous, "Touch or speak to her like that again, and I will _break_ your arm."

There was a pause before Robin released his grip on Jasper's arm. It fell like a stone between them.

Marian noticed with slight satisfaction that the man before her wiggled his fingers and flexed his wrist a couple of times before speaking again.

"You have just revealed your weakness Robin." Jasper chuckled, "Watch your back."

"I won't have to, I can smell a traitor from a mile away..." Robin hissed.

"Am I to be made to dine by myself?" Geoffrey's loud demand could be heard through the door to the other room and to them.

Marian watched as Jasper narrowed his eyes at Robin and then her before turning and walking into the hall where Geoffrey was waiting.

Everyone watched Robin carefully as he looked down at Marian, who took a deep breath to clam herself.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, squeezing her hand.

She nodded, "Come on."

Marian walked forwards through the doors, but before they could get there Robin stopped to turn and address his gang.

"Until we get the measure of the situation here, none of us are to be left alone with either Geoffrey or Jasper, or anyone we don't know okay?" He asked.

They all nodded, this plan at least, they thought was smart.

"Good." Robin said and let out a small breath through his lips, before following his wife into the hall.

**Doncaster – Yorkshire –Doncaster Castle**

Vaisey had been pacing his room for the last half an hour. Since Jasper had brought news that Robin and his gang, as well as his wife were approaching Lord Geoffrey's house.

He clapped his hands together and Guisborne, who had been nearly dozing in his seat, sat up at the sound.

"This is good this is good..." The Sheriff hissed to himself, "He could already be dead, all of them..."

Guy sighed, "I doubt it my Lord. Lord Geoffrey seemed to want to learn more about his niece and her husband, their plans and such things before he killed them. I can only assume he hopes to please you."

Vaisey chuckled quietly, "Yes well, I hope he pleases me too, because if he doesn't..." Vaisey lifted a knife designed for cutting the seals of important documents off of his desk.

He ran his tongue over his teeth at the same time he turned to face Guy.

Vaisey ran one finger over the blunt edge of the knife, the light from the candles gleaming off of it.

"If I find that by Tuesday Robin and his gang are indeed alive and very _not_ dead." Vaisey chuckled again, "let's just say, there will be one less of the leper family to worry about."


	8. Chapter 8

**Doncaster – Yorkshire –Thorne Manor**

Robin and Geoffrey glared at one another where they sat at either end of the long rectangular table.

Much to Robins anger Marian sat at the other end of the table from him on her Uncles left, Jasper sat next to her, Much on his right, Jasper's left.

Will, Alan, Djac and John sat down the other side of the table, Alan having drawn the short straw to sit next to Geoffrey.

It was only Johns constant hisses at Robin that kept him in his seat. He was not at all pleased about the way Jasper was speaking to his wife, the way his napkin would fall into his lap, and his hand would brush hers, her hip or on the one occasion her shoulder.

Robin knew that Marian could handle herself, but he did not know what lengths she would go to in front of her uncle, the only male relative she had, if not the only relative at all.

Robin knew she was eager to impress and keep the man on side, for he reminded her of her father.

He also knew that she thought her Uncle could be an alliance against the sheriff and black knights of the country.

Robin doubted such a negotiation and truce would take place. He and Geoffrey had taken and instant dislike to one another.

He did not trust the man, or Jasper, one bit.

"Perhaps I should invite our resident do-gooder to speak." Geoffrey voice was cold.

Robin looked up with hard eyes, "Me?"

Geoffrey nodded and Marian looked at Robin anxiously.

The outlaw leant back in his chair, "I do not think tales of the forest would interest you or Jasper my lord."

Geoffrey did not hide his scoff, "An outlaw from a forest, how original."

Jasper grinned wickedly, "Well I suppose that will be a fine place to raise the children."

Both Geoffrey and Robin, who had been glaring at one another as they drank from their goblets, choked on the fluid as they attempted to swallow it.

Marian shut her mouth which was hanging open, and Alan was trying desperately not to laugh.

Will kicked him under the table to get him to be silent.

Robin coughed and glared at Jasper, "It is a little early for that."

"Indeed." Geoffrey murmured, "I have just started eating."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Robin demanded.

Much, who was growing more and more anxious over the situation fidgeted, "I think I may need to be excused..."

At that moment the hall doors flew open and several servants carrying plates of food walked in.

"Dinner is served!" A French steward declared.

Much pulled his chair up closer to the table, "Never mind. I can wait."

Geoffrey and Robin kept eye contact as their meals were placed in front of them.

"Bon appétit." The steward proceeded to say upon departure.

"Ooh Spanish food." Much picked up his knife and beamed at Robin who did not notice.

Neither the outlaw or Geoffrey made any move to eat.

Geoffrey's eyes narrowed, "So I suppose this means that any relatives I can expect from you would be...?"

"Outlaws, _yes_." Robin snapped.

"Until the King returns." Marian spoke firmly, although there was a timid tinge to it that none of the outlaws had ever heard before.

"Brilliant." Geoffrey sneered, his eyes still focus on Robin, "That is assuming you do not ransom your own children?"

"Uncle." Marian gasped but Robin was quick to answer him.

"Oh no, we usually prefer the ones who have been abandoned in a forest." He snapped.

"It hardly surprises me knowing your reputation." Geoffrey gloated.

Robin let out a harsh breath, "You do not know me."

"I don't have to. I knew your father; you are more like him than you give yourself credit for. He too was conniving and desperate... your mother would be ashamed, barren as she was..." Geoffrey hissed.

Robin took in a long breath, "Don't."

"Oh?" Geoffrey raised both his eyebrows, "Tell me Robin what _are_ you going to do? I know you would not dare harm me, not with Marian here present, and besides, you haven't got it in you..." Geoffrey turned to Marian and scoffed quietly, "He is not worthy of your love."

Marian looked up at her uncle with tears in her eyes.

The whole situation, the confusion over her uncle's feeling for her and her cause was making her chest tight.

It dawned on her then just how bad an idea it had been to bring Robin here. To risk them all so she could see someone who would remind her of her father.

She swallowed, "Will you excuse me?"

Marian stood and pushed away from the table. She rushed around to the door on Robins left with a hand too her throat.

"Marian..." Robins head snapped around to look at her just in time to see her leave.

He looked back around at Geoffrey who was glaring at him as if it was his fault.

Robin could not see how. Geoffrey's behaviour towards him had set the tone of the entire visit. He did not want Robin, a former lord or not, in his house.

He meant none of them kindness. Robin knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Doncaster – Yorkshire –Thorne Manor**

Robin walked up the stairs of Throne manor. The rest of the gang had departed to their rooms. He was making his way up to his chamber, on the floor above the rest of his friends.

It was the floor they shared with Geoffrey and his wife Alexandra.

Robin was suitably more impressed and happy to meet Alexandra than he had been Marian's uncle. It seemed that it was a mutual feeling.

Robin and Geoffrey could not keep from glaring at one another.

Alexandra had at least permitted her nephew-in-law to kiss her hand, and had found it within her not only to smile at him, but to make a joke about him being charming even for an outlaw, or something like that.

Robin couldn't remember the finer points of the hilarious sentence, but he knew that she had meant it.

How Alexandra had become Geoffrey's he did not know.

Love, if that's what it was, must have been blind, deaf and incredibly stupid in that case.

He paused before pushing open the door to his and his wife's room.

His eyes remained locked on her back, where she was sitting erect on the bed with her back to him.

He un-did his belt and put it on the table in the corner of the room.

Her words were like cut glass when she spoke.

"How dare you." She breathed.

He stared at her back, "Pardon."

"How dare you sit there and talk over me, about me... as though I was..." She couldn't speak.

She bit her lip to stop the tears from falling. He couldn't see her face, she took some comfort in that.

He took a small step towards the bed. He had not realised she was angry.

"Marian please calm down..."

"_Calm down_." She whispered with words like acid, "How dare you talk across me as if I was a child, beneath you in some way."

Robin was hurt, his eyebrows went high. "I did no such thing."

"Oh no!" She stood and wheeled to face him.

"You and my uncle, deciding who is worthy of my love... what I need in life..." She cried.

Her chest was heaving up and down. There were tears in her eyes which she wouldn't let fall.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

He walked forwards to gently try and take her hands, "Marian I thought you shared my feeling for your uncle."

She shoved him away, "I will tell you what you thought?"

She stalked to the other side of the room and spun to scream at him, "You thought I was a _woman_."

He stared at her as her voice became a broken shout.

"To be passed over and petted and _ignored_." She turned to face away from him, putting her hand over her throat to try and calm herself.

Robin was growing angry, "If only it were so simple. Then we may avoid more problems of your making."

She spun again to face him, "How _dare_ you?"

"Does it not bother you." He breathed angrily, taking a step towards her.

"Only four months into our marriage and you still cannot respect my decisions." He snapped.

"I have told you before, and I will tell you again..." She hissed, "I will not be mollycoddled, the odd one out in your gang... You are my husband here and _that _is all."

"That is quite enough believe me." Robin raised his voice over hers.

"I will not be repressed by _you_!" She screamed. "I am my own person, and if I make mistakes they will be _mine_ and _I_ will fix them, no one else, not even _you_."

Marian turned away from him, looking out over the courtyard below through the open shutters.

She took deep gulps of air, wiping her cheeks hurriedly to get rid of the tears.

Robin was tense, his voice cracked when he spoke.

"I am leaving before you excite yourself and hurt yourself." He said simply and turned to walk out of the room.

Marian watched him go, feeling like her insides were being ripped to pieces as she saw him storm from the house towards the stables.

Where she knew he would most likely spend the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Doncaster – Yorkshire –Doncaster Castle**  
>"Well, is the plan in motion?" Vaisey was getting impatient with the man standing before him. More to the point he was bored with having to be nice to the Sheriff of Doncaster.<br>He was a peace lover, he had a feeling he would get along well with Robin Hood.  
>Vaisey had all but locked himself and Guisborne away for the duration of their stay in the city.<br>Geoffrey shifted, "We despise one another. He is on track to meet his maker tomorrow morning, if I play my part well tonight."  
>Vaisey chuckled, fiddling with his knife where he was sat at his desk, Guisborne stood a step behind.<br>"Well you had better play it well." Guy grunted, "Hood will be able to smell your betrayal a mile off, if he isn't figured it out already."  
>Geoffrey held his head high, "He will not harm me. My niece has travelled with him; he would not do anything to upset her."<br>Guy scoffed, "How very noble of him."  
>"Quiet Guisborne..." Vaisey hissed through his teeth.<br>Guy screamed inside, the thought of Marian and Hood together, even though now it was very much fact, for him it was still a nightmare he hoped to wake up from.  
>"Good." Vaisey's lips curled back over his teeth. He clapped his hands together and gestured to the man stood in the corner. His face was covered by a scarf and mask, and a hood was pulled over his head.<br>Geoffrey watched as the man of large build pulled off the mask and scarf to reveal a pair of round blue eyes. His skin was dark, and his face lined with scars.  
>"This is Elian he will be the man who will take care of Hood." Guisborne said.<br>Geoffrey nodded, "Oh... I will lead him too you, in the forest... somewhere..."  
>"Oh la di da di da... Just try and do it nicely..." He sneered to Elian, "I want enough of him intact to parade in front of Marian." Vaisey stood and walked over to stand in the centre of the three men.<br>Geoffrey 's eyes were confused, "I thought you wanted her to perish as well. That wasthe original plan, to kill them all and hand you their bodies..."  
>"The plan has changed." Vaisey stated, "Keep Marian alive, and when the others and Hood are dead bring her to me. I want the chance to see her heart bleed before I hand her over to Guisborne."<br>Geoffrey looked at the man in black leather, "You?"  
>Guy grunted, "I have a certain score to settle."<br>"Not that any of us care." Vaisey muttered.  
>Elian, Geoffrey and Guisborne locked eyes with him as he turn to face each of them, before finally settling on looking at Geoffrey.<br>"Well anyway..." Vaisey trailed off darkly, "If he and his gang are not dead as promised by the end of Monday night... I trust you know what will happen."  
>Geoffrey swallowed.<br>"Indeed my Lord."

**Doncaster – Yorkshire –Thorne Manor**

Robin could not sleep.  
>He was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling. His hands were in fists by his hips, gripping the sheet that covered his legs up to his waist.<br>He sighed and glanced to his right to see his wife curled on her side facing away from him. He had lain awake listening to her crying.  
>Whether she knew he was awake or not it did not matter, for she had pushed him away when he tried to console her when he had joined her in bed to find her crying.<br>Robin had repeatedly tried to apologise, but she just shouted at him and sobbed, telling him to leave her alone.  
>His head snapped around when there was a soft knock at the door.<br>He tried not to sigh, knowing it was most probably Much expecting to find him sleeping on the floor.  
>Robin climbed out of bed and padded over to the door. He pulled it open, and stiffened at who he saw before him.<br>Lord Geoffrey rubbed his hands together. "Forgive me for knocking at this hour, I wish to speak to you."  
>Every sense in Robin's body was telling him that this was a bad idea. But the old man looked innocent; Robin sighed and nodded, "Very well."<br>"I hope you can forgive me for my despicable behaviour earlier this evening, I don't know what came over me..." Geoffrey was almost stuttering and Robin swallowed his pride to answer.  
>"Sir in the interests of staying civil, perhaps we should just agree this... We both acted like outlaws without manners; maybe we just need time to grow used to each other?"<br>"An excellent idea!" Geoffrey cried quietly, "I was hoping you might join me in a morning hunt?"  
>Robin froze and glanced over his shoulder at his sleeping wife's back.<br>Geoffrey followed his eyes and breathed, "It would mean a lot to Marian, if we were too be civil to one another."  
>Robin turned back to face him and Geoffrey sighed.<br>"I have been ungodly towards her. It has been hard, knowing that my brothers greatest achievement was living in the forest, I did not realise that she was so happy until you arrived. It has made me re-think all I thought about outlaws and..." He sighed again, "The whole situation has been most awkward and confusing."  
>Robin fought the urge to grind his teeth together, "Indeed."<br>"Meet me in the forest behind the manor. Follow the path down towards the river; you will see us as the trees begin to part." Geoffrey smiled.  
>Robin nodded, "Yes."<br>He shut the door as Geoffrey walked back down the hall, his eyes sad now that they could not be seen, his heart beating uncomfortably in his chest.

**Doncaster – Yorkshire –Thorne Manor (The next Morning.)  
><strong> Robin pushed open the shutters of the window of the room he shared with his wife at the manor.  
>He watched below him as Much, Alan and Will left the manor to fetch the horses. They were speaking urgently, no doubt confused as to Geoffrey's change in mood.<br>Robin found himself wishing that he could explain it.  
>He looked up from securing his belt around his waist with sad eyes.<br>Marian lay on her back; her hands by her head, the newly risen sun making her look like a fallen angel.  
>He felt his heart grow heavy at how upset his behaviour with her uncle had made her.<br>It was the only reason he was going this morning, to try and please her, too make the effort he knew she wanted him too.  
>He walked over to their bed and sat down on the very edge of it facing her.<br>The fact that she had got almost as little sleep as him the nit before meant that she did not awaken or even stir.  
>He smiled sadly and brushed her hair off of her face with one of his hands, using his fingertips so as not to wake her.<br>"When I first became an outlaw an old woman at Locksley asked me why I had done what I did." he did not know why he was speaking when she could not hear him.  
>Perhaps he was hoping she could.<br>"... why I had given up everything..." he whispered and then looked at her face sadly.  
>"I told her that I did it for the good of all men, and the love of one woman."<br>There was silence for a moment before he stood, moving to support himself with both hands on either side of her chest.  
>He swallowed, "I love you Marian."<br>She did not wake or move at all as he bent down to press his lips to her forehead, and when their faces pressed together, they blocked out the sunlight that shone through the window.  
>That was what it always seemed to come down to.<br>The love of a woman.


	11. Chapter 11

**Doncaster – Yorkshire –Doncaster Forest**

"Ow." Alan muttered for at least the third time since he, Will, Much and Robin had departed from the manor at well before sunrise.

None of them had been very impressed at being awoken by their leader at such a time, but once they realised why they were leaving, (to try and make some kind of truce with Marian's uncle,) they had all been keen to come.

Djac and John had volunteered to stay with Marian and Robin was pleased they had. They were perhaps the only two she would listen too, and he had told them to tell her to keep away from Jasper.

"Ow..." Alan groaned louder.

"What?" Robin demanded. He was conscious that they should not be ambushed or get lost in the forest. It was fast approaching first light, and he did _not_ want to be late to meet Marian's uncle.

This was his chance to get the man on side, and hopefully please Marian.

"I've been on a horse for over an hour." Alan moaned and shifted.

Much grinned proudly, "Oh is your little bottom sore?"

"Yes." Alan snapped and smirked, "It is not as fat as yours."

Much floundered and Alan chuckled in triumph.

"You know you both talk alot for idiots." Will grumbled, he was as nervous as Robin it seemed.

Alan rolled his eyes, "I may be an idiot but I am not a dollop head like our leader at the front."

Robin didn't take his eyes off the road ahead but answered, "I'm a what?"

"Dollop head." Much repeated, if not slightly out of confusion.

"There is not such word." Robin ground his teeth together as he tried to concentrate on exactly where they were.

He did not want to admit they were lost, but he was pretty sure they were, or close to it...

"It is so!" Alan snapped.

Will let out a laugh, "Describe _Dollop head_?"

"In two words?" Alan questioned and Will nodded.

Alan beamed, "Robin Hood."

Much and the rest broke into free laughter until Robin stopped his horse abruptly and raised his hand for them to be silent.

All three were quiet on cue, and they peered around Robin to see a man in a black cloak stood a little way away in the centre of the road.

The clearing mist of the morning swirled around his feet.

Robin straightened in his saddle and motioned for them to dismount.

As Robins feet hit the floor he took his bow in his hand and made to walk towards the man.

Much caught his arm, "What are you doing, are you sure this is a good idea... he could be..."

"What?" Robin tried to keep the biting sarcasm out of his voice, "An _outlaw_?"

Much muttered something under his breath as Robin turned and walked through the clearing fog towards the man.

"Hello?" He called as he neared him. The man or _figure_ had not moved.

"My name is Robin what is yours?" Robin was growing increasingly uneasy.

He was less than three paces away from the figure now and still it had not moved.

Robin stopped when he was dead in front of him.

"Hello?" Robin muttered to himself and reached up hesitantly.

He gripped the front of the black hood and pulled it sharply upwards.

"What the..." Robin gasped as the hood fell away and he was not met by the face of a person, but by a large pumpkin.

"What is that?" Alan shouted from where he was stood with Will, Much and the horses.

Robin looked it over and pulled the cloak fully away to reveal some kind of makeshift scarecrow.

"You know I ain't being funny but has no one thought this could be a trap..." Alan called.

Robin turned to look back at his friends, just as a loud shout came from the trees, and an arrow shot from the bushes.

Robin groaned as it embedded itself in his shoulder.

Grunting with pain he grabbed the shaft and yanked it clean from his body.

"Master!"

He looked in response to Much's frantic shout to see a large man in black rushing towards him, sword raised, a war cry leaving his lips at an ear splitting volume.

Robin just about had his sword raised as it clanged with his opponents.

His opponent swung around with his sword, the fight bloody and rushed, this man wanted him dead, there was nothing more too it than that.

Robin raised his leg and kicked the man clean in the stomach. He fell backwards slightly, but as Robin moved to strike him to the ground, the man's fist collided with his face, sending the outlaw onto his back.

"Master!" Much screamed at the same time Alan and Will shouted.

"Robin!"

The large man in black let out a roar and raised his sword above his head, blade pointing down towards the outlaw.

The tip of the sword thrust forwards, grazing the front of Robin's shirt and the outlaw grabbed his sword, swinging it across his body, knocking his opponent's weapon from his hand in a clean motion.

A second later Robin rocked back where he was lying so his weight was against his shoulders, the lifted both feet in the air and kicked his opponent in the abdomen.

The man shrunk forwards, allowing enough time for Robin to roll to an upright position before crashing the hilt of his sword against his head, at the same time Much, Alan and Will skidded to a stop beside him.

The large man had his arms splayed at his side, Robins sword pressed to his chest.

Robin gripped the front of his tunic and sneered in the man's face.

"Why are you trying to kill me?"

The man smirked up at him, "You think you are so special... basking in the glory."

The rest of Robin's stood with angry, concerned and confused expressions, watching as he pressed his sword harder to the man.

"I will ask you again..." Robin hissed, "_Why_ did you try and kill us?"

The man's eyes flickered between the outlaws and his face hardened.

"It was a job." He said simply.

Alan shrugged, "And most people would want to be a carpenter or something..."

"A Job?" Much was confused.

"Who are you and who paid you to try and kill us?" Robin demanded.

The man chuckled quietly, "You wouldn't hurt me..."

"Answer me!" Robin yelled in his face.

"Master you are wounded." Much was anxious.

His arm was throbbing and bleeding now but Robin was undeterred.

The man below him swallowed, "My name is Elian. Lord Geoffrey of Thorne has a bounty on your head."

**_ ROBIN HOOD CREDIT THEME_**

**HEYA! SO this is the end of this episode. EPISODE 2 chapter 1 is up now! Please go and check it out, review both! PLEASE!**


End file.
